


Don't forget me

by Neonbat



Series: Stucky various bingos 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 19 in the second, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Beginning underage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is trying here, Bucky's gym clothes, Bumpy with a good ending, Clothed Sex, Conflict, Guilt, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Steve gets desperate in the second chapter, Steve is fifteen in the first chapter, Steve sexts, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky, Tiny Steve evolution, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Twunk Steve, nonpowered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Bucky knows his student-- His favorite student, has his eyes on him. The thing about Steve Rogers is, he's stubborn enough to go full force towards whatever he wants.





	1. Don't forget me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I joined more bingos, surprise surprise.
> 
> Tag warnings at the end notes

  
  


Bucky was pretty sure his student was trying to seduce him.

“Uh — what?” He blinked dumbly, trying to rip his eyes away from the wet, transparent shirt that had once been a crisp ivory.

His fifteen-year-old student pouted up at him, and Bucky meant a true-blue, pooching your bottom lip, cherry red lips, pout. It was potent on its own, but Steve’s baby blues and a head full of golden hair really drove it home.

“I _said_ the water fountain down the hall is broken.” He plucked the collar of his shirt (unbuttoned enough where Bucky could see a swath of milk-pale skin stretched over Steve’s fragile chest).

Steve Rogers was in every way, shape, and form of the word ‘Delicate’, all save for his personality. The kid was as sharp as a tack and had a mouth on him when he got up in arms about something. Which was usually all the time.

More than that, Steve was one of the kindest, most stubborn children he’d ever met. His health was more fragile than a baby bird’s, and he was out of school a good week out of every month. Hell, Bucky was pretty sure there was an inhaler in every third teacher’s desk in anticipation for the inevitability that Steve would have an asthma attack. Bucky didn’t think Steve had many friends because of how often he was in the hospital, and worse, Steve had enemies from the bullies he _insisted_ on trying to fight despite it all.

Even with all that going against him, Steve was a goddamn ray of sunshine.

“Mr Barnes?” Steve leaned in a little, the Aircon-perked pink nubs of his chest pushing against the transparent material.

The thing about Steve Rogers was, he had the shittiest poker-face Bucky had ever seen. It was universal knowledge in school not to let Rogers ‘in on it’ among the children because he would inevitably blab if he felt it against his strict moral code. Except, the kid with that strict moral code had a smirk in his eyes, and Bucky was pretty sure his lips were glossed because no one had lips so inviting without help.

Shit, what the fuck was he thinking?

He wasn’t a bad guy. He didn’t want to be one of those cliche middle-aged(hardly) men on the news creeping after his students. Student. Bucky had never looked at any of his students like he did Steve. This kid was special, everyone knew it. Everyone knew spitfire Rogers, one hand clenched into a fist, and the other clutched around an inhaler.

“Oh — that’s, I’ll ring the front office.” Bucky’s voice found him, but barely.

Steve’s face grew even more sullen, "They went home already, I went up there.” It was Bucky’s turn on rotation to be the teacher in charge of the detention kids. Kid. Steve was the only one left by Friday, most having served their time. There were supposed to be two others, but one had gone on maternity leave (god help these fucking kids), and the other puked halfway through third period and went home.

Shit, okay.”Crap, uh — Why don’t I just let you go home then.” Why did they even send Steve to detention? He got straight A’s and had the constitution of a wet paper towel. Yeah he punched bullies occasionally, but Bucky was secretly on his side for that one. Punch the little fuckers as far as Bucky was concerned.

It was just getting worse. Steve’s shoulders sagged, shifting in his sodden clothes.”My bus doesn’t run for another hour.” Because of course it didn't, and Steve’s mother works two jobs so she was out too.   
  
Think Barnes.”Oh, okay, one second.” Bucky rolled away from his desk to bend towards his bag tucked up near the tower of his ancient computer. Their district didn’t pull the funds some of the rich-kid neighborhoods did. No laptops for them.

“It’s clean, I promise.” Bucky pulled out his shirt he packed to go to the gym after school. He didn’t even bother with the gym shorts, Steve weighed as much as a bird and they’d fall right off him. Even his shirt was going to swamp Steve like a circus tent.   
  
He didn’t even think about going near the lost and found. The risk of lice and any number of things could be on that shit and he wasn’t going to be the guy responsible for Steve shaving off that head of pretty golden hair.

“Thanks, Teach.” Steve’s smile lit up his whole face. He walked back to his desk in front of Bucky’s and promptly pulled off his wet shirt.

Bucky’s heart stuttered. Steve was angling himself so he was facing forward, there was a half-step there where Bucky caught sight of the kid’s back. He knew Steve had a pretty big surgery a year ago by the gossip in the teacher’s lounge, Rollins, the asshole, rolling his eyes at ‘the Rogers kid at it again’ as if Steve could fucking help his genetics.

  
Then Steve was facing him while pulling on his T-shirt, and Bucky eased out a slow breath.”I woulda given you a hall pass to the bathroom, Steve.” He chided, not wanting to admit to himself that he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Fuck, he was going to hell.   
  
Steve shrugged, letting the fabric fall down his small body. The shirt collar hung off one sharp shoulder.

”Why? Faster this way.” Steve laid out his wet shirt over the desk. He paused, glancing down with a sigh.”Mind if I—? Not like you can see anything.” Steve chortled, plucking at the knee-length shirt with a wry smirk. 

Theoretically, they should be the only ones in the school by now beside the cleaning crew, and they cleaned the detention room only after it let out. There was no one around to get mad about a student taking his pants off in front of a teacher. Hopefully.

“It’s your ass in the air,” Bucky mentally sighed the moment he said it. His mind was already on Friday afternoon time.

Steve stared at him for a moment before he burst into a fit of chuckles, and damn, Bucky had never heard him laugh like that. “Don’t you guys have a swear jar, _Teach_.” Steve volleyed back as his hands tucked up under the shirt. Least he turned around for this one.

“Well, I won’t tell if you...don’t.” Bucky’s eyes trailed as Steve tucked up the shirt more than he thought necessary, revealing the first inch of his slender thighs.

Steve huffed a quiet cuss under his breath as his blue jeans caught on his beaten up tennis shoes. The shirt dropped a little, but not enough to cover the lower half of Steve’s palmable asscheeks as he bent over to untie his shoes.

Bucky shifted in his seat, grimacing as he felt the damning evidence of his obviously twisted mind get real interested real fast. He needed to go out with Sam and Nat this weekend and get laid, he had to be backed up or suffered a recent head injury if he was getting a boner to one of his _students_.

“See something you like?” Steve’s amused, snarky tongue had Bucky’s stomach plummeting onto the floor.

His eyes snapped up, face flushing red, betraying himself more than his mouth ever could.”I — “

“It’s okay,” Steve cut him off, standing. He kicked his small feet out of his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, the only threads on him now Bucky’s own shirt.

“Steve, hey, what are you…” Steve walked around his desk, and he sat up straighter, even if it made the prominence of his erection stand out even more. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I think maybe we should get on the same page here?” He was thirty years old, he shouldn’t be leaning away from a student like he was a predatory animal.  And fuck wasn’t that a metaphor for something.

“No offense, Teach, but I’m pretty sure we’re on the same page.” Steve’s smirk deepened and his fingertips pulled up the front of the shirt like it was some kind of day dress. Steve’s cock was as cute and smooth as the rest of him, flushed red and standing proud. Fuck —  Steve barely grew any hair on his body save for the barest dark fuzz at the base of his cock. 

* * *

 

 

There was a few seconds there that Steve was sure he’d fucked up. Mr Barnes looked like he was going to bolt if he so much as took another step, but even when his eyes got wide and his breath hitched, Mr Barnes was staring right where Steve wanted him.

At the beginning of the year, he wouldn’t have dreamed of doing something this stupid. This depraved — but, he couldn’t even sum up what Mr Barnes meant to him. Barnes was the only teacher that didn’t treat him like a test. Like him being sickly was designed just to annoy them. The only one that swallowed a proud smile when another teacher was ushering him, yet again, into detention. That and Mr Barnes was probably the hottest man on the planet.

The school board had to be just as charmed or else Steve wasn’t sure how no one complained about Barne’s long hair he always kept back with a messy bun on hot days. Sometimes, he had four-day old scruff — like today — that Steve could imagine leaving angry red lines against his pale thighs. Barnes dressed in comfortable band tees or dark solid shirts that showed off just a bit too much chest, and god, was he fit. Mr Barnes was built in a way Steve never could even dream of being. Mr Barnes had worn black skinny jeans to class one day and Steve nearly had an asthma attack watching him bend over to pick up the eraser. He’d been afraid Barnes’ thighs would rip the seams.

He didn’t know when his infatuation became an obsession, but he’d started noticing Mr Barnes’ eyes lingering on him more and more, especially on the days the weather permitted shorts. One day he dared to hope when a dizzy spell had luckily coincided with being near Mr Barnes and he’d story-booked swooned right into his arms. The spell was gone as soon as it came, but he didn’t mind playing it up to turn into Mr Barnes’ built chest and let his lips ‘accidentally’ brush his Teacher’s nipples (he’d done a lot of ‘research’ lately). Mr Barnes’ had squeezed his body a little tighter, and Steve felt the little stutter of breath and the way a warm blush darkened Barnes’ ears.

Somehow, for some reason, his Biology teacher and the objection of his affection found something attractive in him. Him, a scrawny, sickly loser with no friends and no prospects. Destined to limp through the workforce once he turned eighteen, or apply for scholarships to be in debt the rest of his life.

But despite all that, Mr Barnes did a poor job of hiding the bulge in his jeans, or the hunger in his eyes.  
  
“Come on, Teach,” Steve whispered, raising the shirt a little higher despite the rose blooming on his cheeks and down his neck. No one had ever seen him naked and aroused before. He’d never _shown_ anyone, never dated a day in his life. He’d only ever started to experiment with anything more than masturbation after the shapeless figure in his wet dreams turned into Mr Barnes. The internet was an amazing place to learn about what to do with his dick.

Among other things.

In front of him, Bucky’s shoulders slowly went slack, and Steve nearly smirked in satisfaction. That was someone giving in, he’d bet five dollars he didn’t have on it. Slowly, he eased forward, heart threatening to pound out of his narrow chest.  
  
His toes curled against the ugly tile floor, cock twitching readily the longer Barnes just stared.

”Please,” Steve didn’t know what was up with the curl of desperation was in his voice. He wanted this, wanted it so bad it hurt, but the sensation that he felt like he’d burst apart if Barnes rejected him was new.  

“ _Touch me_ ,”   
  
Barnes startled, eyes turning towards his own.”Steve — you don’t gotta...what ever this is.” His voice was gentle and soft, but strained. He knew this was bad just as much as Steve did. Steve knew that if this went south, Mr Barnes would get painted as some kind of monster that had preyed on him like he was a defenseless, braindead idiot that had no clue what wanting someone was. He knew all the arguments, knew that even if he protested and tried to say he wanted Barne’s dick in him like he was the cure to all his ailed that the ‘adults’ would assure him he’d been groomed to be putty in Barnes’ hands.

But, the thing was, Steve knew if he put his shirt down and professed to being an idiot and wanting this whole day to disappear, Mr Barnes would do it. He’d smile that frail, kind smile and make sure he was feeling alright like when he snuck him a granola bar before detention started because Barnes’ was worried about if he’d been eating enough.

“I want to — I want you,” Steve eased the final few inches between them, reaching down for Mr Barnes’ lone hand to guide it to his chest. A chest that he thought was grotesquely thin and full of unpleasant, sharp angles.

The chest that Mr Barnes’ huffed a low groan at touching like he was a goddamn work of art.

Steve remembered the first day of class when Mr Barnes unceremoniously popped off the prosthetic they hadn’t been aware of and told the class how he’d lost his left arm in a motorcycle accident and made a morbid anecdote about it the other teachers would have tsked over if they’d known about it. Most days, Mr Barnes didn’t wear a prosthetic, which Steve liked the best. He had a sneaking suspicion that the bulky arm caused Mr Barnes pain.

Mr Barnes’ hand slid over his right nipple, and a quiet whimper pulsed from his throat.”O-oh…” He squirmed where he stood, body jerking when two fingers pinched the perked, pink bud between them and gently twisted.

“Have you ever touched yourself like this?” Mr Barnes asked, voice dropped a few spine-tingling octaves.

He nodded, unclenching and clenching his hands to keep them from going to his dribbling cock. He was dizzy with pleasure already, and Mr Barnes had barely touched him.   
  
“I’m going to ask and I want you to answer truthfully, okay?” Mr Barnes could have asked him to do anything, and Steve was pretty sure he’d do it if it would make Mr Barnes keep talking in that husky murmur.

“Are you a virgin?” Steve could have groaned, of course he’d ask that.

“S-so what?” Steve huffed, trying to glare, but Mr Barnes just gently tugged on his nipple.” _Ohmygod_ , Mr Barnes — “   
  
“ — Bucky,” Mr Barnes chided softly with an amused chuckle. His nose had scrunched, and Steve figured it did probably feel a little weird to be called that when you were busy with a handful of your student's body.

Warmth suffused his body. Mr — Bucky, was going to let him call him by — “Is that your _name_?” He wanted to kick himself as soon as he asked. Steve didn’t care if Barnes’ first name was Mabel if he just kept touching him.

“Always with the mouth, huh Rogers?” Bucky laughed quietly,” It’s a nickname.”

“Mmm — Steve, not Rogers.” He whined soft when Bucky’s hand left his nipples and trailed along his small body.  “‘s it for B-buchanan?”

Bucky leaned in, pressing his lips to the center of his chest, and his legs buckled. Thankfully, Bucky’s strong arm caught him and roped him closer until he was straddling Bucky’s left leg.

“Always the brightest,” Bucky teased, broad hand sliding down his back. He squirmed. He didn’t want Bucky to feel —

“It’s okay, Steve,” Bucky whispered right into his ear, and Steve whimpered arching into the gentle touch.

Steve shook his head slightly, turning his face into the grove of Bucky’s left shoulder. “‘s ugly,” He protested. The scar tissue was still so new and pink it stood out against the alabaster of his back, puffy in places and irritated from his shirt.

Bucky laughed against the side of his head, hand stopping to trace lazy circles against the bottom of the scar.”You kinda forget where you’re leanin’ there, genius.”

Oh hell, Steve couldn’t believe he just said that. Kill him. Let his stupid body take him right now and he drop dead.”O-oh my god, I didn’t mean — “

Bucky’s grip abruptly dropped to palm over his ass, and Steve’s apology turned into a choked gasp.”Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you, Steve.” Bucky’s voice was velvet in his ear, and he was drowning. He was going to come undone embarrassingly fast even if he’d already jerked off in the bathroom this morning after Bucky had grinned and flashed a wink at him in passing.

“B...but I want you to fuck me,” Bucky tensed up under him with a shuddered breath,” I’ve practiced! With my fingers and um — other stuff.” A hairbrush handle, a shampoo bottle, anything thick and smooth he could work himself open with and imagine it was Bucky’s cock making him quake.

Bucky shifted a little in his seat, the bulge of his cock brushing against Steve’s thigh.”’m not going to do that in the classroom,” Steve’s hopes fell, “If… _if_ I did that, I’d want to open you real slow.” Steve shivered, a low keening whine squeezing from his throat as Bucky’s index finger dipped into the cleft of his ass. “So smooth, look at you.”

Steve shifted on Bucky’s lap, desperately trying to gain some friction and _oh_ , Bucky shifted his leg just right and now he could grind his dick against Bucky’s pant leg. “Bucky...”, He wasn’t going to last much longer but he couldn’t stop. If he stopped he might really have that asthma attack.

“Breath for me Steve, remember, I got you.” Bucky’s hand gripped his ass and started guiding the strokes of his hips in slower, deeper undulation. The rough material of the denim was almost too much, but it was a lot like humping a pillow expect this pillow was all muscles and sex-voice.

His hands started digging into Bucky’s shoulders, and he mouthed a sloppy wet spot into Bucky’s nice maroon shirt.

“That’s it, Steve. Let it go, good boy.”

Only pressing his head against Bucky’s jawline kept him from screaming as Bucky slid the pad of his finger around his hole. He spilled hard, desperate to rut faster to milk himself through his orgasm, but Bucky wouldn’t let him, he just forced him into those hard grinds that had Steve mewling in frustration.

He didn’t have any kind of attack right after, so, begrudgingly, he was thankful.

Steve leaned up, blinking blearily at the face that started so tenderly back at him. Screw it, he’d come this far. His arms looped around Bucky’s neck to draw him up, and he pressed his lips to Bucky’s.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s hot, near feverish lips were on his, and goddammit he was going to the deepest ring of hell. He had a handful of Steve’s small, pert ass, a leg covered in come, and wanting to kiss Steve until he was an acceptable level of breathless.

What could a kiss hurt on top of everything else?

His lips slid against Steve’s. Steve had no rhythm and had no idea how to kiss, but that only made it sweeter. Steve was trying so hard, and Bucky was pretty sure the kid was a damn angel with a sassy mouth.

Reluctantly, Bucky parted them, scooping Steve back into his arm (Fuck, this kid barely weighed anything) to put him on his feet, the gym shirt falling over his bare body in one long sweep.”Feel okay?”

Steve’s dark brows furrowed, “Well yeah,” He smirked like Bucky was an idiot, but then he stepped back close.”But you…” Steve trailed, trying to make for his crotch which felt like it was being crushed by his jeans by now.

“Steve, I don’t think — That was one thing, but you doing something to me that’s — that’s a whole ‘nother thing.” It felt like pretty sound logic, but Steve’s look of incredulousness deepened, right before his face started to fall. Fuck.

Steve’s little fingers curled against his lower stomach and Bucky bit back a noise of interest. He’d almost blown his load with Steve grinding on him like that, and he was desperate for relief. Still, this felt like it had gone far enough. He could understand teenage hormones and the need to get off, especially when you crushed on a teacher, but he was a grown ass adult and should have better control over his own traitorous dick.

“That’s stupid,” Trust Steve to call him out,”Please, Mr — _Bucky_ ?” Steve curled his mouth around his name, still a bit breathless and blissed from coming.   
  
Steve’s hand crept lower, teasing under the band of Bucky’s jeans, and he bit back a groan of interest.”Steve, I should be the fucking adult here, I shouldn’t — oh god,” Steve’s hand was on his dick and the words fell away.   
  
Steve’s kiss-swollen lips parted with an awed ‘O’ as his hand explored down the length of Bucky’s cock. Bucky wasn’t going to go around bragging, but he was no slouch in that area. To Steve, he had to feel massive.

He should swat Steve’s hand away, but he didn’t. Bucky didn’t stop when Steve fumbled at his button or zipper, or when Steve reached down to carefully extract the length of his thick, heavy cock from his jeans and underwear.

“Ch-christ,” Steve breathed, and Bucky chuckled quietly.”How’d I miss that in those jeans?”

Bucky shook his head, lost to Steve’s gravity.”Like what you see then?” He smirked, a little shiver dancing up his spine as Steve gently stroked over him, timid, but interested.

“Never seen one this big before,” Steve thumbed over his foreskin, and Bucky rocked gently against Steve’s hand.   
  
“Been seein’ a lot there Stevie?” Bucky teased softly, wondering if there was more to this kid than met the eye.   
  
Steve’s face flushed scarlet and his bright eyes turned to him with a petulant glare,”No, just…’n videos and stuff.” He glanced around him, considering.  Steve turned and plopped down in Bucky’s chair, putting him right at crotch level. Steve wouldn’t have been able to kneel, he was too short, but bending over would have probably been uncomfortable for his back. Smart kid.

“Steve, you really don’t have to.” There was no way on earth Steve could take him in his mouth, the teen was just so small, but that didn’t seem to deter him any. Bucky was pretty sure his warning only made Steve double down.   
  
“I wanna taste you,” Steve murmured far too innocently for saying something right out of a porn. He shifted on the chair, scooting forward until he could lean. Every inch Steve grew closer to his cock sped up Bucky’s heart faster and faster. The first gush of hot breath against his aching length made him twitch in Steve’s hand.

Then that little kitten tongue licked over the top of his cock, and Bucky reached back to grip the desk before he ended up doing something stupid. Steve was assaulting him with those little teasing licks, slicking him up. It felt so good, so vile, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel the stretch of that little mouth around his girth until tears prickled Steve’s eyes so he could coo and wipe them away.

Fuck, what was wrong with him?

“Too big of a challenge?” Bucky grinned down the length of his body with a smirked wink, just knowing it would drive Steve wild.

Predictably, Steve puffed up like a pissed-off bird.”No,” he boldly lied, shifting a little more as if he was about to step up to bat instead of suck cock.  Bucky wondered if this was the first taste Steve had ever gotten. If he’d been sucking off his little friends.

Steve’s tongue lolled as he opened his mouth wide to permit the tip of Bucky’s cock to slide into his mouth, stretching those pretty little lips to capacity. Bucky nearly lost it right there.

“God, look at you. So good for me.” Bucky crooned, hand parting from the desk to smooth against Steve’s cheek. “Like that do ya, doll? Is it what you wanted?” Every word made Steve blush bright, keen a little more desperately.   
  
Steve huffed hard breaths through his nose and bobbed his head, managing only another inch before he popped off with a gasped breath and lips shining with saliva. He nodded shyly, looking up at him through the fans of his dark lashes.

“I...I’ve been thinking about doin’ this all year,” Steve admitted, licking his lips before going back down. He couldn’t get but two inches past his lips, but Bucky wasn’t even focussed on that at this point. All he was watching was the effort Steve put into it, and how good he looked needy for him.  
  
Bucky felt like he was going to explode. He wanted, _needed_ more before this was over.”Get up,”  Steve looked momentarily confused as he reluctantly backed off.

“Did I do it wrong —!” Steve gasped, lifted back up into the air as Bucky unceremoniously turned and deposited Steve’s bare ass against a clean portion of his desk. There were graded papers somewhere they were probably messing up, but he didn’t give a fuck.  
  
He reached down and tugged the gym shirt off Steve’s body, sparing a moment to marvel at all the pale, milky skin on the display for him.”So pretty, lay back for me, that’s it.” Steve obeyed wordlessly, his cute cock beginning to perk against between his legs, full of teenage vigor.   
  
Steve glanced down his body, widening his legs with a touch of fear in his eyes,” Are going to…?” He asked quietly.

Despite himself, Bucky laughed,” No, baby,” For all his talk, Steve had to be terrified of ‘going all the way’ now that he saw what he’d have to take. Not that Bucky would have anyway. He had to have _some_ goddamn limits here.

  
Bucky spit into his hand, slicking up his cock with a few quick tugs, too afraid of coming to linger. “Keep your legs together, good boy,” He was noticing every time he praised Steve, the boy’s dick would perk and the creeping blush drew darker.

”Been so good for me,” Steve whimpered, reaching up to grasp the edge of the desk and push his little ass down to brush against Bucky’s groin.

He positioned himself, picking up Steve’s willowy legs and laying them to rest against his right shoulder. The tip of his cock rested just above Steve’s smooth, pert balls, nudging gently. Steve clapped a free hand over his mouth to stifle the imploring whines that tore from his throat.

Bucky breached the tight, warm heat of Steve’s slender thighs, and his eyes rolled.” _Goddamn_ ,” His hips rocked, drawing slowly back, dragging the length of his cock against Steve’s dick and balls on his backstroke. Steve hiccuped a broken noise that toed on a sob, but the look on his face was pure bliss. From Steve’s vantage point, it would look like he was fucking his twitching pink hole instead of his thighs.

He lost himself to the rut, snapping his hips back and forth, only pausing once to re-slick himself before diving right back in. He held onto Steve’s legs for dear life, keeping him tight and positioned so perfectly on his cock.

“Going to come between those pretty legs. You like that Stevie? Want me to come all over you?” Bucky moaned, turning his head to mouth against one of Steve’s bird-like ankles.  
  
Steve nodded frantically, “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,” He babbled, one of his hands snapping to his weeping cock to start pumping it furiously, indulgent tears beginning to slip down Steve’s reddened cheeks.   
  
Then Steve was crying out and wiggling like he was being electrocuted from the strength of his orgasm, and Bucky tumbled right after. He made a sound halfway between being punched and gasping, pulsing thick strands into the channel of Steve’s thighs, and even one on Steve’s hand when his forward stroke peaked his cockhead out against Steve’s dick.

Letting Steve’s legs drop, Bucky leaned down against the table to recapture Steve’s lips. In an instant Steve was clinging to him, all arms and legs, slick and sweat between them. They were going to have to clean up or else Steve would go home reeking of sex.

Slowly, things started to come back into focus, and Bucky breathed a quivered breath against Steve’s lips, staring down at the small boy under him and trying not to let the growing self-loathing show in his eyes. He didn’t want Steve to think he’d done anything wrong.

Steve chewed on his lower lips, looking dangerously close to crying for all the wrong reasons. Fuck.

“H-hey, what’s wrong? You did so good, _so good_ Steve.” Bucky whispered, wishing he could pet his hand through Steve’s hair while he was leaning. He’d gotten used to having only one arm, but times like this made him more frustrated than usual.

Steve leaned up enough to press his head against the groove of Bucky’s left shoulder, sniffling piteously.”I like you, _really_ like you. I know you’re gunna say it’s because I’m a teenager and I don’t know what it feels like but I’ve never felt even an _ounce_ of what I feel for you for someone else and — ...and I want to do this again. I want _you_.” It was a rush of words, but Bucky still made them out, if only barely.

Heart constricting, Bucky pulled himself upright and took Steve with him until he could sit them down in his chair. “Shhh, look at me Steve.” He whispered gently, waiting until Steve obeyed to gently cup Steve’s cheek. “You’re — god, I don’t want to do anything to hurt you — give me a minute to speak, please.” He chided quietly when Steve took a deep breath to protest,”I can’t...I can’t give you what you want, Steve.” Steve’s face was positively heartbroken, and Bucky hated himself for it.

“Is….is it because I’m small? Or sickly? ‘Cause my Ma said Rogers have late growth spurts so I should  — “ Bucky gently pressed his fingers to Steve’s lips, begging for silence once more.

“It’s because I’m thirty, and you’re _fifteen_.” Steve’s face quickly shifted to outrage, the face he got when he was about to square up no matter the size of the enemy. The enemy now being their age gap.  “Hold on, let me make you a deal.”

Steve deflated slightly, eyeing Bucky carefully.”What kinda deal?”

Steve would move on. He’d grow up and get over his crush on his teacher. He had to.”You wait until you’re eighteen, if you still feel this way, then we’ll talk. But I _can’t_ do this Steve, you gotta understand that. You’re a bright kid.” He’d have to switch schools. Steve was smarter than any of these other brats and he deserved the best goddamn education he could get. He couldn’t do that if he was distracted by him.

Slumping, Steve cast doleful eyes at him that were downright dirty poker.”...Not even a kiss?”

“No,” Bucky thumbed away the tear tracks with a sad smile.

Sighing, Steve burrowed himself against Bucky, and nodded.”Fine. Til I’m eighteen, but don’t you forget.”  
  


  
  
  



	2. Never forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had gotten his life together, or he thought he had. When Steve shows up at his doorstep nearly four years after he'd quit his job, Bucky isn't so sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in the endnotes

“You really need to get out more,” Natasha smirked as she perched her ass on the narrow window ledge, looking down at the street below. She chewed absently on an apple, primly cut fire-red hair swaying around her jawline as she turned a little deeper to watch something go by. “When was the last time you went out?”

Bucky groaned from his couch, flopping over with a dull sigh. How Nat could be so peppy after the gym he didn’t know. All he wanted was a nap and a pizza.

“Like, two weeks ago? To that thing?”

Nat stared at him dully, looking mighty judgemental for someone in a Lilo and Stitch athletic leggings and sports bra set. Her daughter had _begged_ her to get it so they would match with her own kid’s version, and Nat was surprisingly doting for a woman capable of castrating a man with her bare hands.

“Buck, going to Zarya’s birthday party does _not_ count as going out, no matter how many single moms tried to cop a feel.” He could feel the derision in her voice from here.

“Let me live, Nat,” Bucky groused, burrowing deeper to will himself to take root. Admittedly, the couch could use a little Febreeze.

Before Natasha could launch off on another well-meaning tirade about his lack of a social life, there was a knock at the door. They both looked up, at each other, then the door. Bucky’s social ring contained Nat, who was here, Clint, Nat’s husband who was at work, and the crazy guy in the IT department whose nickname was ‘Rocket’ and Bucky was pretty sure he was building a bomb in his basement for funsies. No one that would be showing up at his apartment at eleven in the afternoon.

Nat took one look at his mournful expression, rolled her eyes, and sauntered towards the door. “You’re pathetic, you _like_ leg day. Your thighs look like tree — ,” Natasha swung the door open, and her voice momentarily hitched, which was like a terrifying miracle,”  — trunks...You got the right apartment kid?” Bucky flopped over on his back so he could struggle himself upright. He was on the top floor and his neighbor had moved out, there should be no one up here beside him and his pitiful social circle.

“Uh...Is Bucky here?” There was something familiar about the deep, but boyish voice that sounded from around the door, just out of his line of sight.  
  
“Yeah, who are you?” Nat meant well, but her ‘guest’ voice was a bit like an FBI interrogation. He wasn’t sure what had happened in her life to make a design consultant so terrifying, but Bucky was going to wait patiently for it. Or else Nat might knife him.

There was a long pause where whoever was outside was presumably pissing themselves having Nat stare them down expectantly. “S-steve Rogers?”

Bucky’s stomach dropped, and for the second time today, Nat’s poker face slipped. Dawning realization hit her, and she back-glanced, carefully schooling her expression back to neutral. “Do you want me too — “

“No, it’s fine. Uh,” Bucky hopped to his feet, conscious that he was still a sweaty mess in his gym shorts and obnoxiously bright green gym shirt. He hadn’t picked it out, but Zarya _adored_ green right now.

Natasha was giving him a careful look. She _knew_ . He’d broken down one drunken night and sobbed into her shoulder about the whole mess. About what he’d done, and the guilt that had eaten him up so deeply he’d quit teaching entirely. A job he’d adored.  He wasn’t sure why she’d stayed, or how she trusted him with her kid, but he’d sworn up and down he’d never done anything like that before, and had _never_ looked at a kid like that since. The thought made his skin crawl. It had only ever been Steve. Steve was….christ, he hadn’t thought of that name in months, which was a sign he’d just started to live his new life completely.

Like he was allowed to do that.

“ _Well_ , I’m just going to...Meet you tomorrow for pilates.” Natasha snatched her purse from the coffee table and ducked out like she expected a bomb to go off in ten seconds. Maybe she was right.

Steve stepped inside, or he assumed it was Steve because the person that walked over his threshold was not the little doe-eyed boy that had looked up at him like he’d hung the moon and the stars.

Steve had grown up in a drastic way. He was tall, almost as tall as Bucky, and in the middle of a hell of a growth spurt. He was filling out in ways that were working out _well_. He still had the lanky look of youth, like he needed to eat a little more and grow a bit wider, but Steve looked like a new person.

He was also blushing and doing his best to keep eye contact and failing miserably.  “Hi,”

Bucky breathed a faintly delirious chuckle,” Um — Hey?... Fuck, is that really you? You weren’t kidding. Rogers really do have late growth spurts.”

Steve ran a self-conscious hand down his chest with a quiet laugh,” It’s me. Got a steel spine, and shot up and out.” He shrugged lightly, and Bucky made a note to pin the ‘metal spine’ comment for later. He was assuming it had something to do with Steve’s scoliosis.

“You look — “ Bucky froze, realizing he was toeing dangerous territory.”What are you doing here, Steve?” He was feeling a little breathless.

To his surprise, Steve’s face hardened up a little, and a bit of the man he was growing into peeked through.”You left,” He accused, and Bucky flinched. He had left. Bucky had finished up the school year a nervous fucking wreck, turned in his resignation over the summer, and ran.

“Of _course_ I did Steve!” Bucky tossed back indignantly,” I had to.”

“You were the only teacher that gave a damn about any of us.” Steve squared his jaw and looked at the floor,” I saw you at the gym a few weeks ago. I didn’t think it was you ‘cause — “ He gestured to the prosthetic arm Bucky was wearing.

He looked down, flexing the glittering metal fingers at the end of his new arm.”Yeah, lucked out and got into an experimental program. Surgery sucked but push-ups are a hell of a lot easier.” Bucky laughed thinly, conscious that Steve was sweeping his eyes along his body. He ignored the heat that brewed in his chest.

“Happy for you,” Steve’s smile was as genuine and pure as always.

“Steve…” There was a tone of pleading there Bucky wasn’t proud of, but he was doing his best not to freak out here.

Steve took a few cautious steps forward after closing the door, biting the inside of his plush, punk lower lip.”I’m almost nineteen.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

He had to sit down.

Bucky dropped back onto the couch with a sigh,” Steve, there’s no way in hell you still want that. It’s been almost four years.” He couldn’t wrap his head around this. Around Steve being here after so long. Not when he’d shaped Bucky’s life in a profound way.

“You don’t know that! You don’t know what I want, you can’t, ‘cause you _ran away_.” Steve’s voice had a soft growl to it that skittered down Bucky’s spine.

As quick as he sat, he popped back up again, and Steve balked.”What the fuck would you have had me do after I did that to you, Steve?” He was trying not to shout, Steve didn’t deserve that.   
  
“Did that — Buck you didn’t do jack to me that I didn’t already want.” Steve challenged, squaring up, which was a lot more intimidating these days.

Bucky snorted incredulously,” That doesn’t mean shit Steve, you were a minor, I’m not. If I had any goddamn decency I would have dragged my sorry ass to the police station and confessed right after I walked you to the bus in my clothes.”

A small sound squeezed out of Steve’s throat, and the kid’s face fell.”Buck, god, _no_. I know you think this is some kind of misguided teen thing, but I’m serious. I was then, and I am now. I’m sorry — “

“No, no you don’t. You don’t get to be sorry for anything Steve,” Bucky pressed, “I am. Godammit, I am _so sorry_.” He was starting to choke up but he couldn’t help it. Guilt had swallowed him up from the inside out for years, consuming his dating life, social life, and how he interacted in public. He was terrified of himself, that a monster was sleeping inside of him when he’d never even dreamed of doing something so vile again.

Steve’s face softened, and he reached out slowly, letting Bucky draw away if he wanted to. Bucky didn’t, instead, he let Steve gently cradle his head in his hands.”I am sorry though...Sorry this obviously weighed a lot on you. If I’d known it would upset you this much I wouldn’t have gone through with it. I _am_ sorry, Bucky.”

It shouldn’t feel like lancing a wound, but it did. Bucky dragged his eyes from the floor into the same too-bright blue eyes ringed with green he’d found so endearing before. Steve’s face was still earnest and pure as sunshine, even when he was growing into a striking adult. In a few years, he’d have everyone eating out of his hand.   
  
“You...probably hate me, don’t you?” Steve forced a smile, there was too much strain around his eyes for it to be otherwise.

Reaching up, Bucky laced his fingers around Steve’s wrists to gently guide his hands away.”I don’t hate you, Steve. I’m — I’m scared of you,” Bucky huffed a rueful chuckle,”Fuck, I know how that sounds. You gotta know I never looked at anyone in my class or otherwise like that.” Steve had to know he hadn’t done that to be that creepy stereotypical teacher making his students bend over to check skirt lengths or some shit.

Steve slid down next to him on the couch, the warm line of his body against Bucky’s.”I know that, jeez Bucky. I know you’re not whatever you think you are. You were everyone’s favorite teacher, the only one that gave a damn about us at Hydra. They wouldn’t even send you all the cards and stuff we made you through a forwarding address. Pierce, that prick, said that you ‘abandoned Hydra’ so he had to make sure to be a miserable asshole about it.”

Despite himself, Bucky laughed.”See your attitude is still intact.” He smirked, shaking his head.”I didn’t want to tell anyone I was leaving. Last day of school I told Pierce I wasn’t coming back and he cussed me out all the way to the parking lot. Pretty sure if Brock had been around he’d of punched me on Pierce’s behalf.” His eyes rolled, Rumlow had been so far shoved up Pierce’s ass he’d have done anything the Principal would have asked.   
  
A conspiring smirk filtered over Steve’s lips, and he turned, tucking up one of his legs to better angle himself.”Rumlow got arrested the year after you left, caught selling drugs, including junk to his guys, can you imagine that? For High School football?” As Bucky recalled, Steve never had a high opinion on how much money Hydra pumped into the sports teams while ignoring any sort of art and music programs.   
  
“Well, that makes me feel a _little_ better.” Bucky smoothed back his hair with a tired sigh, he’d already been wiped from the gym, but now he was _exhausted_.

Silence reigned for a while, “You look good, Bucky.” Hearing Steve say that shouldn’t make him smile, but the edges of his lips curled.

“Only been four years, kid, you expecting grey hairs?” Bucky looked over, taking time to fully look at Steve. He’d gotten caught up in Roger’s gravity again, the ease of interacting with him smoothing over the chittering panic that came with being in the same room.

A rosy blush warmed on Steve’s cheeks, and he ducked his head with a quiet laugh.”Shut up, you know what I mean.” He huffed, pink lips still pouty, but fuller against sharper cheekbones.

Steve looked up, and their eyes met. For a dreadful moment, Bucky was sure Steve was going to try and lean in for a kiss, but instead, sat up straighter and his face settled into something more serious.”Right, I’m going to ask. Would you consider going on a date with me? A real one, no funny business. Promise.”

God help him against this kid. He was being comforted against hanky-panky by an eighteen-year-old.”Steve, I’m thirty-four. My idea of a fun Friday is thai food and Netflix and being in bed by midnight.” There was no way a teenager could be interested in him, it felt ridiculous.

Steve heaved a long-suffering sigh,”  _And_ ?” He held up a hand, ticking a finger off as he went,” I can’t drink, My back still hurts, I can’t do a lot of things people my age do, and if you get Thai food without peppers I’ll be glad to watch Netflix as long as _I’m_ in bed by eleven.” He grinned, “You’re older than me, my body wants to kill me, let’s call it even?”

He needed to say no, but he was running out of excuses. Steve was eighteen, nearly nineteen, and apparently had his sights set on him still for whatever fucking reason Bucky couldn’t fathom.

What was one date?  
  


* * *

 

 

Steve swore to god if Bucky didn’t touch him soon he might actually die.

‘Taking it slow’ didn’t even cut it. One year, one _entire_ year they’d been dating, and all they’d done was make out. Steve knew Bucky needed to ease into this after the unfortunate way they’d been close before, but he was nearly twenty years old at this point. It had been five years since his self-esteem and teenage hormones made him think seducing his teacher was a good idea and he hoped they were past this.

Intellectually, yeah, he knew Bucky had been the adult and the one to say ‘get back in your damn seat, Steve’, but Steve was still glad he hadn’t. He didn’t think he’d still be here if Bucky had turned him away. He hadn’t been able to see it then, but he knew he’d been in a bad way when he was a kid. Without that glimmer of love shown to him outside his mother patting him on his head, well — He could imagine what might have happened.

All that being said, Steve was getting a little desperate. He wanted to respect Bucky’s boundaries, but at this point, he was pretty sure Bucky was just using it as an excuse. What the heck he was still scared of, Steve didn’t know.

He was damn sure Bucky was still interested in him ‘like that’, considering whenever they were at the gym Natasha regularly had to shoulder-check Bucky with a punch to keep him from staring while Bucky spotted him. Or the way his eyes would go round whenever Steve wore his favorite workout leggings that he might have gotten a size too small just for the express purpose of making Bucky oggle his ass.

So maybe his hormones were getting the better of him, again, but this time he felt a little justified. He wanted to wake up next to Bucky, he wanted to roll over, kiss him and go make breakfast. He wanted all those stupid little before-bed rituals like brushing their teeth side by side before falling into bed until they had to take a shower all over again.

He wanted to lose his virginity.

Somehow, he’d managed not to mention that little fact to Bucky, but he was starting to wonder if Bucky knew it anyway. Oh god, what if _that_ was why Bucky wouldn’t sleep with him?

[Are you freaked out because I’m a virgin?] He was blushing hard enough to melt icecubes, but he needed to know.

[Jesus! Steve, I’m at work.] Steve could envision Bucky typing like a madman at his desk, trying to hide his own blush behind his long hair.

[Okay, but are you?]

[...Maybe?]

[Buck, I have sex toys now. Actual ones. I had a size reference when buying you know.] Steve wouldn’t admit to how many times he’d made himself come remembering the weight and heat of Bucky’s cock in his hands. The taste.

He needed to stop replaying it in his head unless he wanted to pop a boner in the middle of lunch.

Steve saw the ‘...’ of Bucky typing for a solid minute before he finally got back, [Aren’t you supposed to be in class?]

He grinned triumphantly, [Eating. I can send you a picture reference?] His heart was beating fast enough he probably needed to take another pill to calm it, but screw it. He sent Bucky the picture he’d taken the night before anyway. The picture of him stuffing a fat, realistic dildo up his ass until he’d screamed into his pillow imagining it was his boyfriend instead. It was the first and only ‘sext’ he’d ever sent, and as firsts went, he felt pretty damn proud of this one.

“Steve? Are you — The hell are you texting your boyfriend, you’ve got gross pervert face.” Sam groused across from him, mouth stuffed with build-you-own-taco day, but still managing to look judgemental.

“Gross- _I do not_!” He probably did.

Rolling his eyes, Sam chased his bite with a swig of sportsdrink.”He still being weird about it?” Sam knew everything about his life, even if he didn’t necessarily want to. He’d never expected to make such a fast, good friend in Sam when he’d started at the community college, but two years later and Steve could comfortably say Sam was like a brother to him.

Groaning, Steve chomped down a mouthful of his salad, which was delicious, but not nearly as delicious looking as Sam’s tacos. Stupid allergies. “Yeah, I get it, the past was — pretty messed up, but I thought we’d gotten past that?”

Sam had a few choice words with Steve when they’d ‘that talk’ last year, but Sam had given Bucky the shovel talk and hadn’t let Steve live down being a ‘teenage thot’ since. “Maybe he’s too old, ever talk about the magic of little blue pills — _ow_!  You little shit you can’t throw tomatoes at people! That almost got my eye!”

“Then stop being a jerk,” Steve smirked in satisfaction as Sam scrubbed the vinaigrette off his cheek.

He wasn’t able to check his phone until the end of his four o'clock class, but to his disappointment, Bucky hadn’t replied. Maybe he’d made a mistake. Was Bucky mad at him? He had to be mad. Bucky liked getting the last word because he knew it drove him nuts and they’d end up in a texting game of chicken until one was forced to concede.

He eased into Bucky’s apartment after class as usual. Bucky gave him a spare key months ago since it was next to impossible for Steve to study in the apartment he lived in with his mother. The walls were paper thin and there were young adults with kids on either side of them. _Loud_ kids.

Bucky wouldn’t be home for another hour, so he had this time to pour over his assignments and stew in his nerves. Awesome.

Steve had just shucked his tennis shoes and nestled his butt into his favorite groove in the couch when Bucky’s keys jangled in the lock. The heck was he doing home so early?  
  
As soon as Bucky entered, his eyes sought him out, and Steve was sure he was either in a lot of trouble or about to be eaten alive.

Bucky dropped his messenger bag by the door,” Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to make my dick go down long enough to fake being sick to get out of there?” He growled, prowling towards the couch.

Steve bit back a whine, cock twitching in his jeans seeing Bucky rapidly approach.” _Bucky_ ,” He hoped this was it, he needed this to be it.   
  
Bucky practically sat on him getting onto the couch, pushing him back against the soft cushions until their lips collided. Bucky’s tongue slid into his mouth, massaging against his own until he was a groaning puddle ten seconds into the kiss.

And as nice as it was, Steve had to put his foot down. “W-wait,” He whispered into the kiss, and Bucky backed off like he expected Steve to whip out a cattle-prod. It was endearing how much Bucky respected his boundaries, but this was getting out of hand.

“Shit, sorry, I — “

“--Shut up, baby.” Steve reached out, taking Bucky’s metallic hand.”I love kissing you, _a lot_ , but if that’s all this is going to be, don’t tease me?” He smiled gently, thumbing against the fine slats that made up the complex arm.

Bucky exhaled, a little focus coming back to his blown-out eyes.”Oh,” Steve flinched, that wasn’t really what he was looking for.”Look, Steve, I know you’ve wanted to for a while, I have too, but…” He heaved a hard sigh, sitting back with his gears turning. “Mentally I know you’re a legal adult now but I can’t help but feel like I’m doing something bad all over again.”

That’s exactly what Steve feared. No matter what Bucky always felt like he was taking advantage of him when at this point Steve was the one feeling guilty for trying to hurry Bucky along.

“Okay...So I had a thought, and feel free to say no. We haven’t talked about it,”  He’d certainly thought about it enough. “What if...what if I’m the one in control?” He offered, “Or, more like...what if I made love to you instead until you’re comfortable with being more in control?” He wanted to feel Bucky in him more than he could describe, however, at this point he just wanted that kind of skinship with Bucky even if he had to top.

The idea of bottoming for sex wasn’t all that intimidating to him anymore, not when he’d had a lot of practice with his toys. Being the one to be in Bucky though? That made his insides into a pool of goo. He didn’t want to hurt Bucky, pop off too fast, or any number of things that could happen. He wanted to be good for Bucky so badly it hurt.

Bucky blinked, lips parting. They closed again, brows furrowing. “That could work.” Bucky managed after a minute, and Steve was pretty sure Bucky could have knocked him over with a feather.”It’s been a while since I bottomed, but, for you?” His smile softened, and Bucky turned his hand over, squeezing gently.”Anything for you, doll.”

Steve punched his shoulder, delighting in the giggle it pulled from Bucky every time. He _hated_ when Bucky called him ‘doll’.

* * *

 

 

In theory, Steve being the one to fuck him was a fantastic idea. Except now that Bucky was in the shower with two fingers deep in his hole and his heart about to burst from his chest, it felt like an awful idea. He wanted to do this, so much that his dick was already rock hard, but he was still freaking out. He wanted this to be good for Steve. If it hadn’t been for _that instance_ Steve would be as untouched as fresh snow, and that was the part that was scaring him the most. Steve had saved himself for him, and that was probably toeing into ‘creepy’ territory if it wasn’t for the fact that Bucky knew Steve was just that goddamn earnest. Anything Steve did he gave his all too, so of course, it would carry over to love as well. Brat.

He bit his lip to swallow a moan, pushing in a little deeper. He wanted to get clean and pre-stretch himself since he wasn’t about to test a nineteen-year-old's stamina right off the bat. He didn’t want to make Steve wait any longer.

His dick gave another twitch between his legs, reminding him that he was pretty good-to-go on that front as well. Birthdays might be going by faster than he’d like, but he was taking care of himself. He was eating better with Nat and Steve’s nagging, and he went to the gym regularly. He still stole appreciative looks at himself in the mirror, had a body that could be in GQ, and he thought he was pretty damn good looking. The point being, he wasn’t too worried about Steve outpacing him. If anything, Bucky had to make sure Steve didn’t over do it.

Growing up big or not, Steve’s lungs were still a hit or a miss, he stressed his fused spine too much, and he forgot to take his supplements far too often. Bucky had only convinced him into glasses by hand-picking a pair that made him look frankly _adorable_. He still needed to poke Steve towards a hearing specialist, but one thing at a time. Steve was more stubborn than he’d ever admitted to being. Too worried about everyone else but himself.

Bucky didn’t bother getting dressed. He dried himself off, made sure his breath was still minty and walked into the bedroom.

“Fuck,” Smooth one.

Steve was laid out on the bed, butt naked, looking like he belonged there. And he did. He belonged there, and Bucky was stupid enough that he only realized it now. He could have been sharing a bed with Steve ages ago if he could just get over this mental block.

Steve was too busy ogling him to realize he was being an idiot. Score one, Bucky.”Take a picture, why don’t you?” He preened, stepping to the edge of the bed.  
  
“I might, you got one after all,” Steve grinned, cheeks rosy betraying his nerves.”Thought you fell in.”

He shrugged, sidling up on the bed until he could lean down to press his lips to Steve,” Told you, been a while.”

A pout formed on Steve’s lips,” Aw, you did it without me?” He sounded too petulant for someone about to get laid.

“Yeah, punk, you can get your fingers up there later.” He rolled his eyes, “Give an inch and you take a — !” His world abruptly flipped. Steve sat up faster than Bucky expected, pushing him over with a gentle hand and knee-walking until he could nestle himself between his legs.

“Mile?” Steve supplied wickedly, hands skimming down his chest, “Been thinkin’ about this more than I oughta. Didn’t think you could get sexier Buck, but you’re unreal.” Steve’s pink tongue peeked to wet his lips, eyes blown to hell already. Bucky could feel the weight of Steve’s cock nudging against his thigh, which had also done some impressive growing. Fuck, maybe he should’ve stretched with three fingers.

Bucky wanted to huff, but it was kind of hard to when Steve started worrying at his nipples.”You’re the one...sendin’ nudes.” He reminded, sighing contentedly as Steve bent to capture one of his perked nipples between his lips.

Steve sucked and nipped, working at him with more skill than Bucky would expect out of him. Then again, Steve was a grade-A student. If he didn’t know how to do something, he read and watched videos until he knew it even in his sleep. Bucky could picture Steve taking notes on porn and ‘How-to’ articles from his laptop in preparation.

“It’s my favorite toy. Closest to how I remember your — “ Despite Steve’s eagerness, he fumbled at saying ‘cock’.

“Come here you idiot,” Bucky smirked, tugging him up by the shoulders until their lips could meet again.

They stayed like that for ages, long enough that a dribbled smear of pre-come from Steve’s cock blazed a trail against Bucky’s asscheek.  
  
“Fuck me, Steve.” He breathed against Steve’s lips, reaching out with a fumbling hand to grasp the bottle of lube waiting for them on the side of the bed. He didn’t bother with a condom, he’d gotten tested when they first started dating and Steve was as virginal as they came. He wanted to be as close to Steve as possible their first time together, even if he was going to be leaking for hours afterward.

Steve’s breath shuddered, and Bucky nearly dropped the lube. Steve’s eyes opened, blissed-out but coherent. Not an asthma attack then, thank fuck.

Steve reached for the lube, pouring too much out in his hand till it dribbled on the sheets. A first past went over his dick, and his eyelids fluttered, lips falling open with a moan that went right to Bucky’s cock resting heavily against his lower stomach.

“I want to touch you first,” Steve nudged his legs wider, and Bucky obliged, lifting his legs until he bared his ass for Steve’s eyes and hands. It was embarrassing to be on display after so long, but Steve looked like he was in the middle of a religious experience, so he guessed he looked alright.

A slick hand palmed down his cleft, and Bucky sucked in a breath. Steve’s middle finger circled against his slightly stretched pucker, working the lube against the ring of muscle.  Steve watched every moment, chest hitching as his finger slipped abruptly inside.

“You’re so hot inside,” Steve chewed on his lower lip, sliding in another finger and twisting. “Feel like I’m going to melt when I’m in you,” It was so cliche it only made Bucky’s chest clench up more. He loved an idiot, and at this point thinking the word ‘love’ in relation to Steve wasn’t even as terrifying as he’d feared.

The third finger stretched him wide, and Bucky moaned. “Fuck, _fuck_ , feels good.” It had been years since he’d had someone else’s fingers in him, and he’d forgotten just how much he could enjoy it with the right partner. It took a lot for him to give up control since his accident, yet with Steve, it was easy. Most things were easy with Steve, despite their age difference. They slotted into each other’s lives seamlessly, and yeah, there were bumps, but that was dating.

Steve’s free hand gripped rhythmically at his knee, near the point of shaking.”Come on baby, you can put it in,” Anymore and Bucky felt like he might explode, and not in the good way.

Even out of his mind with arousal, Steve found it in himself to pop his slicked-up hand from Bucky’s hole and wrap it around Bucky’s cock for a few agonizingly slow strokes. Bucky whined, hands tightening on his legs, drawing his legs apart wider. “Steve, you little fuck, put your dick in me. Weren’t you the one complain’  — “ Then Steve was nudging his blunt tip against his hole, and his words died on his tongue.

Twin moans filled the room as Steve’s head popped inside, and for a moment, they were still. Slowly, Steve found himself, sliding in inch by agonizing inch until he bottomed out, hips meeting flush with the plump swells of Bucky’s ass.

He was full, mind-numbingly full. Steve was hot and solid within him, angled just right. “Breath baby,” He reminded Steve, even as his own lungs worked themselves back to equilibrium.

“M breathin’.” Steve gasped, forcing a few deep breaths to calm the shivering puffs of entry.”Feel so good Buck. Kinda’fraid to move,” He laughed thinly, grinding his hips with low moans.  
  
As much as Bucky wanted to draw this out to be the most mind-blowing sex ever, that was impractical.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d jerked off between work and trying to stay hands-off on Steve, and Steve was nineteen. They could worry about seeing stars on round two.

“Well you better give it to me. Don’t hold back.” Back urged, reaching with his flesh hand to wrap around his slicked up, throbbing cock.

Fuck, the gym workouts were reaping gold because when Steve started up, he went for it. Bucky’s breath hitched, moaning loud enough he hoped his new neighbors were still out for the evening. He had no intention of keeping it down. Steve’s hips snapped against his, and Bucky would spare a wince for his wall and headboard later when he could give a damn.

Steve reached down to grasp his metal hand, lacing their fingers together in a tight squeeze. His heart stuttered once more as he watched Steve raise their hands to his lips and kiss the back of his cool, unfeeling hand.

He came with a surprised cry, spilling liberal streaks across his stomach. He wasn’t even finished making a mess of himself before Steve locked up above him with a deep moan that vibrated against Bucky’s skin at every point they touched.

“Fill me up,” Bucky sighed, undulating his hips against Steve’s dick. A tide of heat burst within him, rooting at his core. His hand tightened around Steve’s, and him felt every twitch and spasm of Steve’s cock buried in his well-fucked hole.

They stayed connected until Steve finally made peace with needing to pull out, shivering as his cock slid free. Bucky didn’t even need Steve to prompt him before he was reaching for one of Steve’s inhalers by the bedside and passing it off.

Steve looked like he was about to protest but he took the inhaler in his non-lubed up hand and sucked in a grateful puff of bitter medication. He managed to pass it back before collapsing next to Bucky on the bed, groping around until he found Bucky’s hand once more.

Bucky pulled him close, sliding a leg between Steve’s knees until every inch of skin they could maintain touched. “I love you,” Had he known that those three words were all it would take to make Steve light up like Christmas, the fourth of july, and New years combined, he would have said it months ago the first time he was looking across the dinner table at a brat with his face full of pasta and thought ‘Fuck, I love this guy’.

A snack bled into a movie they only watched half of before starting round two, and this time, Bucky made sure there were stars to spare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Extreme guilt  
> \--Fears of pedophilia  
> \--Steve being a bit of a creeper  
> \--Mindsets on pedophilia that could be triggering
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, mindsets here to do not reflect my own. I like happy endings, at me.
> 
>  
> 
> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNDERAGE FICTION. Don't come at me, I've tagged it a billion times. For people with issues learn the difference between fiction and reality. None of this reflects any personal beliefs on my part.
> 
> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666


End file.
